The invention relates to a fluid-pressure operated tool.
GB-A-No. 2098528 shows a power tool which has a mechanism for automatically reversing the direction of rotation of its motor at a certain torque, the mechanism including an actuator which allows a valve to close at the predetermined torque. This mechanism is complicated and the actuator does not positively displace the valve to reverse the motor at the predetermined torque.